Hanamiya Hana
]] Hanamiya Hana (花宮ハナ), formerly Toriaez Hana (トリアエズ・ハナ), and Minami Hana (南はな), is a Japanese idol as part of Dear Stage. She was a former second-generation member of BiS and is currently a founding member of ARCANA PROJECT. ]] Biography Early Career In late 2015, Minami Hana joined the idol group Naturallium.vivid. She remained a member of the group until March 12th, 2016. In March 2018, Hana took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 under the name "Cent Chihiro Tette". At the following WACK EXHiBiTiON it was announced that she had passed the audition and would be joining BiS 1st alongside Nel Nehru and "Gamiya Saki". She was given the stage name "Toriaez Hana" and her first single as a member of BiS, Don't miss it!!, was released July 4th. That same month, she was added to the shuffle unit HOLY SHiTS. On July 30th, she ranked 4th in the first BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 1st. On December 19th, she and BiS 1st groupmate Go Zeela provided guest vocals for the song "Darenimo Jama sa Renai Heya de Hajimaru Kimi no Tame no Kyousoukyoku, Sai Ichi Gakushou" on THE Natsu no Mamono's third album. Leaving BiS and WACK, 2018-2019 On December 29th, 2018, Toriaez Hana ranked last in the second BiS.LEAGUE. While she was not demoted as BiS.LEAGUE was announced to end, due to her low ranking, Watanabe Junnosuke singled her out as being "unfit to perform as part of BiS" and at risk of being removed from the group. From the 24th to 28th March 2019, Hana took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. Due to her probation status, she was involved as a competitor rather than a mentor, under the condition that if she was eliminated from the audition, she would also be fired from BiS. On March 28th, Hana was eliminated from the audition and was removed from BiS the same day. However, when the remaining BiS members announced their intention to disband, she was allowed to return to the group until their final live on May 11th. Upon BiS' disbandment, Hana announced that she would leave WACK entirely at the end of the month. Post-BiS Career, 2019- On July 21st, Hana announced that she had joined the idol company DearStage (who had also worked with Hug Me and Terashima Yufu in the past) and would be changing her professional name to "Hanamiya Hana". In addition, she would be starring in a thriller movie, titled "FIND", alongside other idols. In August, she took part in "arcana", a competition from Dear Stage and the record company Lantis, for anisong singers. In December, the group formed of the arcana competition, ARCANA PROJECT, was formed with Hana as a founding member. That same month, she also performed a joint live with her former BiS groupmate, MEW, who had also joined Dear Stage. Her debut single with the group, ACE OF WANDS, will be released on March 25th. Discography * See Hanamiya Hana Discography Featured In Songs * Against The Pain (solo version) Publications Other Media Film * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- * 2019.11.15 FIND Trivia * Toriaez Hana's audition name, "Cent Chihiro Tette", was a parody of Cent Chihiro Chittiii. * She would later join a shuffle unit, HOLY SHiTS, with her audition namesake. * Wanted to become a K-Pop idol after her mother took her to a BIG BANG concert. * While generally positive, she worries about other people's opinion of her. She also hates silence and tries to talk to cover it up, which irritated many fans watching the live stream of the WACK Audition Camp 2018. During her solo interview, she says that she thinks it runs in her family, as her mother talks a lot too. Gallery Hana719.jpg TorihanaATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain ToriaezInterview.jpg Torihanaa.jpg ToriPan.jpg ToriPan1.jpg ToriPan2.jpg HanaInt1.jpg HanaInt2.jpg HanaInt3.jpg HanaInt4.jpg HanaInt5.jpg HanaInt6.jpg HanaInt7.jpg HanaInt8.jpg HanaInt9.jpg MinamiHana1.jpg MinamiHana2.jpg Category:BiS Members Category:2018 Additions Category:BiS Category:WACK Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:Members Born In The 21st Century Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures Category:DearStage Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:ARCANA PROJECT